


Baby Percy

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read. The. Title. </p><p>Jk. Percy gets turned into a baby after one of Hecate's spells goes horribly wrong.</p><p>But seriously people - read the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avoiding Percy

Percy's Pov

I was studying for my next college class when I heard the door open. Mom answered and Olivia (my little sister - waaaaay super annoying by the way) came running up to her and jumped in mom's arms. 

"Okay, sweetie - wow you've gotten heavy." 

Olivia giggled and buried her face in mom's shirt. I felt my face heat up and hid my face in my textbook. 

I wasn't sure why I was embarassed - maybe I was embarassed for mom for whoever was at the door. Olivia could be really embarassing sometimes.

Who was at the door?

I glanced over the top of my textbook and my eyes probably doubled in size.

It was dad.

Not Paul stepdad dad, Poseidon dad. Real dad. Dad number 1. 

Why was he here? Why was he spending time with Olivia and not me?

He smiled and kissed mom on the cheek (blech) before going into the living room and playing with Olivia while he talked with mom. 

Not fair by the way.

I shut my book as quietly as possible, then bolted upstairs before anyone noticed. 

I had to talk to Annabeth.


	2. Avoiding Percy (Part 2)

Annabeth's Pov

I was still asleep when I heard my phone buz. I groaned and reached over for it, but ultimately ended up knocking it off the desk and on the floor. I groaned and got up. I was going to kill whoever it was who was calling me this early. I should not have to get up at 7 on a Sunday! 

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. 

Percy.

I growled and answered it.

"What?" I snapped. "It's a good thing you're a morning person."

Was he seriosly laughing right now?

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what is it? Spit it out - I was sleeping." I yawned. "Sorry. Hey, listen. My dad just came. He didn't even say hi to me, he just started talking to mom and playing with Olivia." "So?" "He didn't even say hi to me!" "Where are you?" "My room, using the house phone. You know demigods and cell phones. Not a good combination." 

I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, I'd love to stay up and chat only its Sunday and I was sleeping. Bye!" "Annabeth wai-!" 

I hung up, knowing I'd feel bad later, but I was tired now, so I threw my phone on my chair and fell back into bed.

Percy's Pov

She hung up on me.

I sighed, falling back into bed. How were we suppossed to have a committed relashionship if Annabeth wouldn't even talk to me? 

Annabeth's Pov

I was going to kill him. 

After talking with Percy, I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided I may as well go see him if he was upset. I grabbed a bag and left to catch a bus.

Percy's Pov

I groaned. Someone else was at the door. 

"Percy, be nice." Mom scolded, rolling her eyes. 

I felt my eyes sting and cheeks burn and for the second time that day, hid my face behind my book. This book was becoming my best friend. 

"Hi Annabeth!" "Hey Sally. Percy here?" "In the kitchen." 

I heard footsteps and someone pushed my book down.

"That's what you get for waking me up on a Sunday." 

I grinned.

"Missed you too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"Watcha reading?"

I sighed.

"Marine biology. If you call it reading - I'll have finally finished a sentence and then lost my place. And then my dyslexia starts acting up and I have to start all over." Annabeth laughed. "Sucks to be you!" I pouted and crossed my arms. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Seaweed Brain, I was kidding." She pulled me into a hug, then a kiss. I felt my cheeks heat up again. Annabeth gave me a look.

"Someone's sensitive today." I rolled my eyes. "I wonder why." 

"Perseus Jackson you did not fold those towels like I told you to! Get your butt in the office and do it!"

I rolled my eyes again. 

"Better do what she says," Annabeth laughed. I sighed. "You're not helping." "I know. Again, what you get for waking me up on a Sunday." "So you came to torture me." "Pretty much." "Love you too." "Shut up."

I sighed and walked into the office.

Annabeth's Pov

"So!"

"Agh!"

Olivia scared me so much I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"What do you even see in my brother? He's just kinda here. He doesn't do anything except study." 

Olivia paced around me in a circle while she waited for me to answer. 

"Um... Aren't you like 5?" I asked. "Why do you care?" 

Olivia got in my face.

"Don't play dumb with me - I saw you two kiss. So tell me - what do you see in him?"

"Ah hem."

Percy! I jumped up and threw my arms around him. 

If I was honest, Olivia kind of scared me.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped trying to brainwash my girlfriend." Percy crossed his arms and glared at Olivia. 

Olivia just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Percy sighed and sat back down, pulling me into a hug.

"Okay, she's freaky." "Told you so."


	3. Mishap

Percy's Pov

I invited Nico over to study since he was close to my house and didn't have dyslexia. Annabeth was sitting on my lap now and it was even harder to read.

"Who are you?" "I'm Nico." "Why are you friends with my brother?" "Uh -"

"Nico, don't answer that. Olivia - STOP BRAINWASHING MY FRIENDS!" "Don't tell me what to do!" "Make me!" "MOM!" 

"You feel my pain," Annabeth giggled in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "This is what it's like having stepbrothers." "Step sisters are more annoying." "You wish." "No, I don't. I really don't." "Anyone want to trade siblings?" Nico grinned. "I will! I'll give you Ashley." "Hey!" "You asked for it." "Did not!" "Did too! Leave me alone, I'm studying!" "You're always studying!" "It's called school - maybe you should go!" "Maybe I should!" "You're words, not mine. Bye." "Bye!"

Olivia stormed back upstairs.

"Nice one Percy." Nico grinned. "Thanks Nico." "I'll have to use that." "You're a bad influence Percy." Annabeth sighed and kissed my cheek. 

~Olympus~

No One's Pov

"But who do we test it on?" Aphrodite glanced at Hecate. "We could test it on Annabeth," Poseidon suggested. Athena rolled her eyes. "We could test it on Percy."

"Great idea!"

"Wait, it's not!-" 

The potion turned to mist and evaporated. 

Hecate sighed.

"Ready yet."


	4. Baby Percy

Annabeth's Pov

Olivia had gone up to take a nap and Sally had gone shopping with Paul, so that left me Percy and Nico to study. Being a daughter of Athena, I loved books but I'd already studied for my only test (math - ugh) and was bored out of my mind.

"I don't know what x minus 500 is!" Nico yelled at his book. "Where's Percy? It does not take this long to use the bathroom." He pouted. I sighed and got up. "I don't know, I probably should've checked on him by now." 

I didn't hear anything from inside so I opened the door.

"Uh, Nico? We have a problem."


	5. Babt Percy (Part 2)

Nico's Pov

I sighed.

"When don't we have a problem?" "Good point." 

I got up and walked over to Annabeth's side. I wasn't going to study anyway. 

What I saw made me freak out.

Percy was sitting on the floor in blue dolphin pajamas. Only one thing was different -

He was a baby.

"How -" "I don't know." 

Annabeth glanced at Percy as if he had an answer to her question. Percy just grinned in response and reched for Annaberh. When he couldn't get to her he started crying. Annabeth sighed and picked him up. 

"Great - now that's another baby we have to take care of." Annabeth muttered, motioning upstairs. I assumed she was talking about Olivia.

"Heard that!" Olivia yelled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What do we do? We can't take care of a baby by ourselves," I started to panic. I had a major crush on Percy. If I had to change one diaper... It was all over.

"I'm not gonna make you change his diaper Nico," Annabeth suddenly said, startling me. I jumped a little. Percy giggled and I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"We're still going to need help," Annabeth continued. "But... Sally -" "I'm not talking about Sally."

Annabeth's Pov

Poseidon came a few minutes later. He panicked when he saw Percy, but eventuslly calmed down enough to be able to hold him and not drop him. 

"So what happened?" Nico asked. Poseidon sighed and held Percy closer. Percy had fallen asleep in his arms. "Hecate was making a solution to make demigod powers stronger, but Aphrodite turned it to mist before it was done, and then... I guess this was the effect." "Can she change him back? He's adorable, but I like 17 year old Percy better." Poseidon smiled slightly. "We're not sure yet. She's working on something now but the latest she said it would be done was midnight tomorrow." 

"Midnight tomorrow? Percy has four exams tomorrow!" I was beginning to panic. If Percy didn't take his exams he'd have to repeat the year.

"We'll think of something," Poseidon patted my shoulder. I sighed.


	6. Demigod Daycare

Annabeth's Pov

"WHAT?!" Olivia yelled. I smirked. "That's what you get for being mean to him." "But I-" "Olivia, you have to help. No ifs ands or butts." Nico crossed his arms and glared at her. Olivia groaned. "Why can't mom take care of him?" I glanced at Nico and he nodded. "Because she's too busy taking care of you," he said. "Sally is Percy's mom too Olivia, not just yours." 

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and I almost felt bad for her. 

Key word - almost. Without this, when Percy was changed back to normal he would still be miserable.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sally burst in. 

"Percy!" She gasped, taking him from Poseidon.  
"What happened to you?"

Percy pouted and pointed to Olivia. Sally glared at her.

"I didn't," Olivia gulped. "I was just sleeping two minutes ago." 

Sally glanced at Poseidon.

"What's going on? Why is Percy a baby?" 

Poseidon sighed.

"Let me explain..."

Nico's Pov

After Poseidon explained to Sally what happened, she sat next to Poseidon, Percy still in her arms. She snuggled into him and Poseidon wrapped and arm around her. Soon they were both asleep.

"That'll buy us some time," Annabeth said, turning to me. "I can go get baby supplies while you stay here and watch Olivia." I groaned. "Do I have to? She's a monster!" Annabeth glared at me. "Yes, you have to. I'll be back in a bit Nico." 

Before grabbing her purse and heading out, Annabeth walked over to Percy and kissed his cheek. I gave her a look that was between 'aw that's so cute' and 'what the Hades?'. 

Annabeth shrugged and got her purse. "He's still my boyfriend," she said. I shrugged. "True."


End file.
